Listen to the Radio
by RevalisPyross
Summary: When Elsa becomes a regular listener of Arendelle Radio's Anna Maddox, she doesn't think anything of it. She just likes listening to a lovely voice before she goes to sleep. Little does Elsa know that fate has more in store when Anna is literally dragged into her life. [Elsanna modern AU. Non-related.]


**Author's Note: **Considering I had another Elsanna idea in mind longer, this one really wanted to be written. Hopefully, you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** _Frozen _and any other movies or songs that are mentioned within this story are not mine. All I own is an over-active imagination and a love for the written word.**  
**

* * *

Elsa was used to being alone. She wasn't a people-person, never had been, nor did she appreciate anyone intruding on her space. Elsa hadn't lived with another person since she finished her degree and that was eight years ago. Most of the time being alone didn't mean being lonely, not for her, but for some reason on this particular night it did.

She sighed, her brow furrowing as she tried to focus on the sentence she had read three times already. When the count got to seven, Elsa relented and dropped the book onto her lap in favour of reaching for the wine glass on the coffee table. While the rosé made her taste buds sing their appreciation, it did nothing for the heavy feeling that had settled in her chest.

She didn't like it. Elsa wasn't the sort to fidget, but here she was, fiddling with the comforter that was draping over her legs and shifting as if her couch wasn't the most comfortable thing she had ever sat on - of which it most certainly was, as she had spent hours choosing it for a reason. But her home was too still. The silence too loud.

When she couldn't take it anymore, Elsa grabbed the remote to her sound system and turned on the radio. She flipped through the stations until she found a song she liked. The remote clattered back onto the table and she settled back into the cushions behind her.

Elsa couldn't help but softly sing along, knowing the words even though she hadn't heard the song in quite a few years. It brought back memories of another time and place, of people who she hadn't spoken to for a long time. She wondered how they were doing and if they were happy. On nights like this, Elsa would admit to herself that there were people she missed.

_"That was Nelly Furtado's 'I'm Like a Bird' and this is Arendelle Radio."_

The voice snapped Elsa out of her nostalgia.

_"If you're just tuning in, I'm Anna Maddox and, boy, do I have some great music for you tonight! Not that I don't usually play great music. I mean, I like it and they haven't pulled me off the air yet, so that means you like it too, right? Oh God, what if you don't like what I'm playing and I'm just here, talking to myself every night. That would be so awkward! So, if you could let me know that I'm not just a crazy lady talking to an empty room by sending in a request, that would be fantastic!"_

As Anna reeled off the ways to get in touch with the radio studio, Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. The lively woman had such an adorable voice and Elsa found it rather endearing, even when there was a hint of nerves there. Obviously Elsa wasn't the only one, as soon enough Anna was taking calls, reading out reassuring messages and adding a selection of songs that had been asked for onto her playlist.

Time passed. Elsa had picked up her book again, but her attention was mainly focused on Anna's voice. Every time the woman giggled or launched into a story about her life, which was often seemed far too entertaining to be possibly true, Elsa found that she had a smile on her face. Her body held no trace of the restlessness that had plagued her and the feeling of loneliness forgotten.

_"And that's all from me tonight. Thank you for listening and I hope you have enjoyed yourself as much as I have! I'll be here tomorrow night from nine and stay tuned for the one, the only, Mr Hans Lisle. But first up is the latest chart topper by David Guetta followed by the new single from The Script."_

Blue eyes blinked then widened as Elsa spotted the time on the clock. Two and half hours had swept by without her noticing and it was now close midnight, much later than she would have liked it to be, especially when she had work in the morning. With a groan, Elsa lifted herself up and replaced the comforter over the back of the furniture.

As she put everything away for the night, she allowed the radio to play. When the next radio host came on, Elsa had no inclination to keep listening, regardless of the time. The man's voice was smooth and his charisma probably had girls sighing into their pillows, but he was nothing compared to Anna.

When Elsa turned off the radio, she couldn't help but think of the sweet voice she had spent her night listening to. If she remembered, she might tune in again tomorrow.

* * *

"I'm home!" Anna announced as she kicked the apartment door shut behind her, her hands laden with grocery bags that should be too heavy for a woman of her petite stature to hold as she did. Teal blue eyes glanced around, not seeing anyone in the living room or the kitchen. Anna heard a heavy thud from upstairs and her arched brows twitched as she realised her predicament if she didn't hurry. Her brown boots clunked against the wooden floor as she took long strides to the kitchen. With the boots she wore a white band t-shirt with denim cut-off shorts, showing off her toned freckled legs.

She managed to put the bags on the counter before Sven came bounding in after her. The Great Dane quickly reared up and put his paws on Anna's shoulders, pushing her against the wall as he licked her face. She giggled and began to fuss over him, cooing softly as she stroked his brindle fur. Finally Anna asked him to get down and he complied, but he leaned heavily against her thighs. She shook her head and adjusted the bun that tied her red hair away from her face, then she tried to put the shopping away. She could barely move.

"Hey, you're back. I thought I was going to lose you in the depths of a shopping spree," Kristoff greeted as he strolled into the kitchen. He wrapped her in a brief hug and Anna felt like she was being crushed by the two giants, but in a good way.

Kristoff was a bear of a man, tall and broad with a muscular body that was obtained by hard labour rather than hours at the gym. He had a strong jaw with a large nose and kind brown eyes peaked out from his flop of sandy blonde hair. He was dressed for comfort, wearing a sleeveless black hoodie and red board shorts with sandals.

"Of course not! I wanted to spend my day off with my two favourite boys. And I think my wardrobe is about to burst as it is."

Kristoff grinned and began to help her since Sven was quite happy to keep her pinned in place. When they were finished, they went through the French doors that led outside to their back garden and sat on their favourite bench. They sipped flavoured milk, chocolate for Anna and banana for Kristoff, as Sven sprawled out at their feet, chewing on a raw-hide bone that Anna had bought him. Anna sighed in contentment as she could feel the sun warming her skin, thankful that Summer was coming in full swing after the bitterly cold winter.

"So, how's work?"

"Great! It's been mega-intense, but I've had so much fun and Oaken says my ratings are up, I guess that means people like what they're hearing. It's crazy, huh? I still can't believe I actually get paid to talk and play music, the best two things in the world and people like it!" Anna was practically glowing with happiness. "How about you? Everything going well with the weeding?"

"The _landscaping_ is going fine. I've had a rush of contracts come through actually. I guess everyone wants the perfect garden for Summer."

"They probably want to have barbeques and stuff... Oh my God, we should totally have one! Or maybe even a party!"

"Whoa, calm down feisty pants. We have both been really busy lately and we barely see each other as it is. Would we have the time to even arrange something like that?"

Anna's shoulders slumped. It was true that she had seen less of Kristoff lately. Their work schedules were direct opposites of each other, with Kristoff working during the daytime and Anna leaving for the radio station in the late afternoon before he returned. Over the past month, they only seemed to see each other if Kristoff was up late or if Anna was up early, but either was a rare occurrence. It made those days off even more important.

It was weird for the duo to spend such little time with each other. They were both orphans. Luckily, they came into the care of Bernadette "Bulda" Colson and her husband Cliff. The Colsons fostered many children over the years, not for the money but because they cared. When nine year old Anna first came to their home, she was terrified and grieving the loss of her parents. Then she met Kristoff, who had lost his parents two years before and reassured her that everything would be okay. They both became permanent residents, unlike those who were only there on temporary placement, and Bulda loved them like the children she could never have. Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff became the best of friends, a bond that nothing could ever break.

"I know. I've missed you," Anna said, wrapping her arms around the man's torso and burrowing into his side. She felt Kristoff hug her back and she loved how safe he made her feel, taking comfort in his scent that was a mixture of masculinity and something earthly.

"I've missed you too," Kristoff sighed back as he rubbed circles on her back. He pulled away a bit and looked down, not speaking until her teal eyes met his brown. "Maybe once everything's settled down, we can have that party. I'm not going to be busy forever and I'm sure there'll be plenty of nice days once the rush dies down."

Anna let out an excited squeal and jumped onto him, hugging him even more. The burst of excitement drew Sven's attention. With a happy yet deafening bark, the huge dog leapt up onto both of them and covered them in doggy kisses, his tail wagging furiously despite the screams of protest.

"Sven! Get down, boy!" Kristoff yelled as he tried to wipe away the slobber that coated his face. Sven replied by dropping down to lie across his humans, his tongue lolling out of his mouth while his eyes sparkled with happiness, and perhaps a hint of pride. Kristoff groaned in defeat and Anna was too busy laughing for any input. She missed the evil look that flashed over Kristoff's face as he eyed her. "Hey Anna, if you do me a favour, then we can definitely have that party. This month."

"What is it?" Anna missed the slight tugging of his lip as he tried to hold his laughter, her interest focused on his words.

"Sven needs to get his vaccination booster. I want you to take him."

"The vets? Ohhhhhh no, no way, not happening." Anna's face was filled with horror as she pulled away from where she was nestled in Kristoff's side. She directed Sven's head with her hands to face her best friend, making sure that he had a good view of the dog's goofy face. "See this? This is the stuff of nightmares. This is how I will die if I take him, because he will yank my arm off so hard if he even catches a whiff of a C-A-T."

"What do you think it does to me?"

"But look at you! Look at this muscle!" Anna protested, grabbing his bicep. "It's like touching a rock! You are the pinnacle of God-like strength, but you want to send a scrawny girl to the vets with a monster of a dog? You're crazy."

"Then I guess I can't help you," Kristoff stated with a shrug, cross his arms in front of his wide chest. He tilted his head away from her, barely containing the urge to smile as he began to mentally count down. _'Three... Two... One...'_

"Okay, fine! But if you get a call from them saying it's like a scene from _Kill Bill _in there, it's your fault."

Kristoff just laughed.

* * *

_"And so that's the reason why I might not be on air tomorrow. I love Sven, I really do, but he's heavier than I am and all muscle! Going on walks are fine because he usually behaves, but there's something about the vets that makes him go all hyperactive. It's seriously not healthy for my arms. Make sure you come back tomorrow if you want to hear the thrilling story of tomorrow's adventure! Or to hear my obituary, whatever the case may be. This is Arendelle Radio and good night from me, Anna Maddox."_

Elsa tapped the power button on her remote and began to get ready for bed, as had become routine over the past five or so months. She hadn't meant to become such an avid listener, but filling her nights with the sound of Anna's voice had become a pleasant indulgence. If she was having a particularly hard day, then the simple thought of relaxing with wine and chocolate as she listened to the radio was enough to get her through it.

As she stretched the muscles of her back, she thought about what Anna was saying about her Great Dane. They were wonderful dogs and Elsa had the pleasure of seeing one every so often. A pulse of excitement flared in her gut as a stray thought passed her mind, but she squashed it down.

_'Don't be so absurd, Elsa. There's plenty of practices in the city.'_ She shook her head, laughing softly. _'You may be a vet, but that doesn't mean that Anna is going to come waltzing through those doors tomorrow.'_


End file.
